Sunrise Sets, Flash of Green
by dez-sparrow
Summary: Elizabeth Swann was sick of sitting on the spit of an island that Will had left her on, expecting her to stay for ten years, so she decided to try and find Catain Jack Sparrow, with very little luck. Sparrabeth, Willabeth.
1. Bloody Pirates

Elizabeth Swann was standing near the railing of Captain Jack Sparrow's ship, _The Sea's Mystery_, with her hands on the railing; trying very hard not to let the tears that were brimming in the back of her throat, escape. She had asked Jack to bring her back to the island that she had last seen Will on, so that she could see him again, for his first day on land in ten years. The same island that Will expected she'd stayed on all those years that they'd been apart. Little did he know that Elizabeth just couldn't do it. She couldn't stay on an island for ten years; she wasn't that type of person. She was a pirate. A no good, dirty rotten Pirate. She longed for freedom, and she knew there was only one man that could give it to her.

It wasn't even that she had wanted to be with Jack… it was just that she didn't want to pretend that she was with Will, just because his heart was in her possession. It was making her mad. She couldn't stand having no human interaction. She craved it. All she had done, every day, was cling onto the chest that held her fiancé's heart and look out onto the horizon. It had been very boring, and Elizabeth soon lost all of her confidence that Will was ever coming back. She lost all hope and all joy. She felt as though she was dying and Jack was just the only person that she knew would take her. He was her best friend. So she had buried Will's heart deep in the middle of the island, and went to look for Jack.

She hadn't known where she could have possibly found him, so she had travelled to Tortuga on a ship that had passed by the island, luckily heading in that direction at the time. Once arriving there, she remembered just how horrible the place was. She had been disgusted by the amount of drunks that covered it like a thick layer of moss. She couldn't find Jack anywhere.

_It took her another couple of days to bring herself to leave Tortuga. She'd kept hoping that Jack would make port there at some point, as long as she stayed. She'd stayed in a hotel, and every morning when she woke up, she'd jumped out of bed and looked out at the horizon… only to be disappointed. She eventually had to leave. She couldn't handle having drunk pirates ask her 'How she was doin'' every second of the day. So she walked along to take a quick look at every ship, before stopping at the Black Pearl. She had been so happy to see that old ship again, after about six months without it. She had waited there for hours, until she heard a familiar voice coming towards her. It wasn't the charming voice of Captain Sparrow, but the slightly drunk and rambling voice of Hector Barbossa. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow as he came closer and she saw that he was with everyone she remembered being on the Black Pearl, except for Jack and Joshamee Gibbs. She was quickly jumping to the conclusion that they had stolen the Pearl from Jack before she knew it. _

_As they came toward her, she walked toward them twice as quickly. "Where's Jack?" she asked in a slightly annoyed tone. Barbossa smiled._

"_Ah Elizabeth Swann… how nice to see ye." He said._

"_Where's Jack?" Elizabeth repeated with the same tone of annoyance._

"_Ah, unfortunately he's no longer with us." Barbossa didn't let the smile leave his face. Elizabeth's face held a look of horror, however, and that made Barbossa stop smiling. "He be not aboard the Pearl." He corrected. And Elizabeth sighed happily, before raising an eyebrow again._

"_Why?" she demanded._

"_As pirates, Miss Swann, we be wantin' to do what's best for ourselves at the time." Barbossa said, smile coming back._

"_Where is he, then?" Elizabeth asked, looking from Barbossa to Pintel and Ragetti, who were the only ones that hadn't escaped this conversation to board the Pearl. They laughed before Barbossa smacked their heads together._

"_Miss Swann… Dear old Jack has had what most of us want… An' that's a fresh start." Barbossa smiled a crooked, evil smile and Elizabeth frowned. _

"_You stole the Pearl from him." She hissed, "You stole the Pearl from Jack!"_

_Barbossa laughed this time. Elizabeth stood her ground, however, and he stopped abruptly. "Borrowed, dear Elizabeth…" he corrected, "We borrowed the Pearl."_

_Elizabeth sighed angrily, "Take me to Jack." She ordered, rather than requested._

"_An' why would I be wanting to do that?" Barbossa asked, still keeping his smile plastered on his face._

_  
"Because if you don't," Elizabeth whispered, frowning, "I'll stay with you. And if I stay with you, whatever you're searching for, treasure and such, I will take my share."_

_Barbossa laughed. "My ship, Miss Swann." He reminded her._

"_Aye, it's your ship." She agreed, "But I'm leaving Tortuga. I'm leaving on your ship, and if you don't want a woman…"_

"_Well, Miss Swann, you make a fine argument." Barbossa smiled, leading her toward the ship with a small wink at Pintel, who grinned evilly. Elizabeth tried to ignore it, thinking it was probably her imagination. "You're in."_

_Elizabeth smiled. This was all going as she had planned. She was going to find Jack, and then she would sail with him for ten years, before going back to that awful island and seeing Will. She got onto deck to see everyone scurrying around to untie the ship from the docks so that they could set sail. She turned to Barbossa, who had started walking toward the helm._

"_Barbossa? Aren't you going to tell the crew we're going to go and find Jack so they--" she started saying before Barbossa laughed a cruel, hard laugh, and they started sailing away._

"_Welcome to the crew once again, Miss Swann." He said, smiling widely as the whole crew cackled around the fuming Elizabeth._

"_Bloody Pirates." She spat._


	2. I Miss Him Already

**Elizabeth's Story:**

_There were so many pirates. Some had one normal eye and one whirring one that spun around and around, making Elizabeth feel sick even to look at them. Some had wooden legs and had a funny tilt when they walked. Some talked in accents. Some spoke in code. Some didn't talk at all. They were all moving closer to Elizabeth as she cowered to the edge of the railing. "No!" she gasped, shielding her eyes. Barbossa was in the front of them all. He was laughing hysterically and Elizabeth winced. "I will escape!" she breathed, her eyes darting around the room. She couldn't find him, where was he? Every pirate in the world was standing in front of her and Jack was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, the deck gave way under her…_

Elizabeth opened her eyes and sat up slowly, looking around. She sighed as she realised it was just a dream, and that she was in her cabin aboard the _Pearl_. The relief turned to disappointment as she realised that Jack wasn't with her. What was even worse was that she had no idea where he was. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and let them touch the floor softly. She was driving insane. Maybe this trip wasn't her best of ideas. She had no idea where neither Will nor Jack was. The thing was, she wanted to see one more than the other. She _needed _to see one more than the other. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around herself and closed her eyes. A dark figure came into her mind. She smiled and reached forward and it became lighter and lighter and then she gasped as she realised who it was. "Jack!" she breathed, and he turned his eyes to her. He grinned, but didn't say a word. Elizabeth opened her eyes and sighed. She loved Will, not Jack! This was not real. She just wanted to see Jack, that was all! Elizabeth frowned as she stood up and walked to a window that sat in the middle of the wall. It was the tiniest window, but it let in enough light. She touched it softly with her fingers and when she brought them up, they left a print where she'd broken through the mist. It was so cold.

She wasn't going to be able to stay in her cabin all day, so she decided to leave it. She quickly changed into warmer clothes and opened the door quietly, ducking outside and closing it. She heard some noise. Some loud noise. She screwed up her face and walked swiftly up to the deck, watching as Barbossa shouted at his crew. Elizabeth hid behind a wall a while away from them, peeking over at them and biting her lip as he spoke.

"We need to find Jack!" he yelled and Elizabeth's eyes widened, "He has the charts we be needin' to find the Fountain of Youth!" he pulled out the same chart that Elizabeth remembered them using to find Jack while he was in Davy Jones' locker. A sharp pang hit Elizabeth as she remembered that was her fault. The only difference with the chart in Barbossa's hand was that it had a large circular hole in it. The middle was missing. The crew nodded at him and muttered angrily and excitedly at the same time. Elizabeth smiled for two reasons: one was that Jack had some wit about him not to take the whole thing, just to take the main part, and the second was because this meant that she was going to get what she wanted after all. She carefully changed the look on her face to say that she hadn't heard what Barbossa had just said, and also to say that she had just woken up. Then she strode over to him, pretending to yawn and look angry.

"Miss Swann. I trust you had a good night's sleep?" Barbossa said slyly as he spotted Elizabeth. She shrugged.

"It was much as expected." She muttered, looking down and trying to suppress a smile.

"Well, Elizabeth, you asked to come." Barbossa pretended to roll his eyes, still smiling. Elizabeth shot him a glare.

"I asked to see Jack!" she corrected angrily.

"You'll see him soon enough." Barbossa said, quite annoyed with her tone and waved a hand in front of her face. "Go and make yourself useful before I change my mind."

Elizabeth knew he wasn't going to change his mind. This was as much for him as it was for Elizabeth, but even so, she didn't want to push it. She walked away in as much of a huff as she could manage, failing to fight off her smile. Elizabeth couldn't concentrate on anything she tried to do, and she kept glancing at the horizon, to try and see if they were going anywhere familiar. At least, that's what she told herself. She was really just hoping Jack would pop up in front of her face.

"It would be much easier to find Jack if we had that compass of his…" Elizabeth heard Ragetti telling Barbossa. She turned around.

"No, what would be much _easier_ would be if we had the charts!" Barbossa spat back, turning and seeing Elizabeth looking at them, before smacking Ragetti in the back of the head. Elizabeth grinned and walked toward them.

"I agree with Ragetti." She said confidently. "It would be much easier if we had the compass. Although it wouldn't be too easy for _you_ if we had the compass, but if you gave it to me…" Elizabeth stopped dead, mouth open and face reddening. She turned and quickly walked away to her cabin. She didn't mean that. It wouldn't point to Jack…

"I love Will!" Elizabeth tried to tell herself, desperately. She couldn't believe that a compass made to point to what you want most in this world, would point to Jack, in her hands. She grabbed her pillow and sobbed softly into it. She loved Will… but Will wasn't the one she missed.


	3. A Dreadlock of Hope

For the next few days, Elizabeth stayed out of everyone's way. She pretty much just helped the crew without a word, and looked over at the horizon as much as possible without it being suspicious. She didn't talk to Barbossa, or anyone for that matter. She was very embarrassed about what she had carelessly blurted out, and she didn't want to do it again. On her tenth day on the ship, she was staring out to sea when she saw a ship coming up on the horizon. Her breath caught in her throat, and she smiled happily. "Captain!" she shouted and soon Barbossa was next to her with his spyglass, "It's Jack!" she was only guessing, but she was hoping so much that her guess was true.

"Aye, that be Jack!" he agreed, putting the spyglass down. Elizabeth bit her lip and greedily took it, looking through it at the ship. She couldn't see Jack very clearly, but he was certainly there. She grinned and helped the crew speed up in that direction. They were going to see Jack soon. So soon, that Elizabeth could barely contain herself with excitement.

"Miss Swann?" Barbossa called and Elizabeth turned to him. "Stay here." He grinned.

Elizabeth was outraged. "I will not!" she yelled.

"An' why should I let ye come along?" he asked softly.

"Because then you'll be rid of me!" she answered desperately. Barbossa was unconvinced.

"You're not much of a burden." He said simply.

"Why would you want to keep me?" she sighed angrily.

"That bein' what you _don't _want? I must say I have no idea." He chuckled, turning away.

Elizabeth sighed and tried to think of what would possibly make him take her along. She looked out at the ship again. It was coming closer and closer by the minute, and soon she could see Jack on the helm without even having a spyglass. Her breath caught in her throat and she smiled happily. Butterflies flew around her stomach to rest impatiently near her heart. She closed her eyes, trying to remember this moment forever. The sound of it, the feel of it… No… she didn't love Jack. She couldn't. She couldn't love two men; she loved Will! She suddenly had an idea to persuade Barbossa to let her come. It would involve betraying Jack, though. That wasn't something she really wanted to do. She sighed and turned to Barbossa, who was at the helm, and walked toward him.

"I could distract him." She said simply.

"Distract who?" Barbossa asked, confused.

"Distract Captain Sparrow." She replied, "While you take the charts from him."

Barbossa considered this for a moment. "Okay, okay. You can come!" he grumbled as they came even closer to the ship. He gave her a stern look, "But you'd better keep yer word!" he said seriously. Elizabeth nodded just as seriously, before she smiled widely and ran to the railing, looking over at the ship that was just a few meters away. She saw Jack, who glanced at her, looking away, and then doing a double take. She saw him grab the wheel and move his ship toward the _Black Pearl_.

Elizabeth almost jumped with excitement as the two ships sat side by side. She followed Barbossa to the railing, just a meter from Jack. Jack's eyes darted from Barbossa to Elizabeth, before resting squarely on her eyes. Elizabeth smiled, but he didn't smile back.

"There's an island about an hour that way," Jack pointed behind himself. "If ye wish on somewhere more…" Jack looked around, "_Land-ish _to discuss."

Apparently Jack had known that Barbossa wanted to discuss something. Elizabeth looked to Barbossa, who nodded.

"Aye but you'll be leadin' the way so as you've got no chance of runnin'" he grinned.

Jack made a face, "Reasonable." He agreed, walking over to the helm. Elizabeth opened her mouth, wanting to ask something, but closed it hurtfully and turned away to see Barbossa at the helm of the _Black Pearl_. What had she done to make Jack unhappy with her? She frowned slightly as Jack's ship started heading away and Barbossa followed. She walked to the stairs and sat on them, resting her head in her hands as she felt someone sit beside her.

"What's wrong, poppet?" Pintel asked softly as Elizabeth brought her head up. Elizabeth bit her bottom lip.

"Jack." She admitted. Pintel's eyes narrowed.

"What's he done as to make you so upset?" he asked.

Elizabeth sighed, "I think he's angry with me." She whispered.

"Why would he be? You've bin on that island all that time, ain't ya?" he asked, clearly confused. To be honest, so was Elizabeth. She shook her head and closed her eyes.

"Yes." She said. Pintel put a hand on her shoulder.

"Well, we're commin' up to the island, an' ye can ask him." He smiled. Elizabeth shot her head up as they came up to an island. A familiar island. She narrowed her eyes and got up, striding toward Barbossa.

"Captain Barbossa? Am I to believe that it is a mere coincidence that we are heading to the same island that you stranded Jack on twice and me once?" she asked quickly.

"Jack's choice of land, Elizabeth, don't ye be forgettin'." He said, eyes narrowed himself. "Although 'tis an odd choice I must say." He added, turning to Elizabeth grimly. "He's got something in his head, that Sparrow." He said darkly. Elizabeth drew in a quick breath as they neared the island that Jack's ship had now rested at.

"He always has something in his head!" she whispered angrily, heading to the railing and watching Jack get out of his ship and stroll about the island. He looked confident, which worried Elizabeth. Her eyes travelled to the ashen remains of the trees, food and rum that she had burned on her last visit and smiled. "That's always been the good thing about Captain Jack Sparrow." She muttered, as they got close enough to the land that Barbossa was getting ready to go over to it.

"Ladies first." He sneered and Elizabeth gladly went before him.


	4. Bargain

There's something strange about not seeing someone for a long time… and then having them completely ignore you. On the one hand, you're hurt and angry, wanting to know why they're ignoring you. On the other, you don't want to give them the satisfaction of talking to them first. This was how Elizabeth felt as she wade through the shallow water from the boat to the island that Jack had chosen to discuss with Barbossa on. This just happened to be the same island that she and Jack had been marooned on by Barbossa in what seemed like a lifetime ago. Luckily, this time she was wearing pants and not the long dress she'd worn last time. She saw Jack standing near the water, looking straight through her to Barbossa. This made anger rush through Elizabeth, right past confusion and hurt. She saw Barbossa walk past her and give her a sly grin and she followed him to stand opposite Jack on the sandy beach. Elizabeth could have sworn Jack's eyes darted to her for just a moment, but she wasn't about to believe it.

"Barbossa." Jack muttered.

"Jack." Barbossa grinned. Jack made a face and raised his eyebrows. Elizabeth stayed silent, eyes scanning Jack's face. She tilted her head to the side just as he looked at her. Her heart leapt. He actually looked at her! She saw Barbossa turn his head to her out of the corner of her eye, but then he looked back at Jack.

"I see you have… considerably better company before." Jack said as he tore his eyes from Elizabeth and focussed on Barbossa with a crooked smile, "and my ship."

Barbossa chuckled. "_ My_ ship, Jack." He corrected, "and the company…" he looked at Elizabeth, "… We found the company in Tortuga."

Jack's eyes sparked, "Tortuga?" the question was directed to Elizabeth, who now was smiling at the attention Jack was suddenly giving her. She nodded. "Why were you there, I wonder?" he asked with a soft grin.

"Oh, I had a certain _need_ to go there." Elizabeth said simply. Jack smiled more noticeably and looked back at Barbossa.

"And what is it that ye want to discuss?" he asked, gesturing to his ship, "I was right on my way t'… well… I can't tell ye." Jack grinned again. Barbossa moved so quickly that Elizabeth jumped back in shock. One minute Jack was grinning, and the next Barbossa had a hand grasped around the collar of his shirt, looking vicious.

"I know where ye were, Jack." He said angrily. "I know where ye were going. That be what we need to discuss." He added. Jack didn't act like he didn't know what Barbossa was talking about. He pushed Barbossa's hand away.

"_You_ stole my ship, _I_ stole yer charts. I say that's a fair bargain in my books." He said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Barbossa grumbled, "I didn't steal your ship, Jack. It be _my_ ship, I'm captain…" he smiled, "And you be just the _chart man_."

Jack held up his index finger. "But isn't that exactly the reason you came to me in the first place? You want to be chart man. That leavin' me as captain, and you don't want that. Isn't one just contradictory to the other? Because 'm not leavin' without one or the other, an' you don't seem to want to leave without _both_, and seeing as I already have the charts, I think we've already got a quite satisfactory arrangement." He smiled in satisfaction.

"You can have the girl." Barbossa bargained quickly, and Elizabeth whipped her face to him just as quickly.

"What?" she asked. This wasn't part of the deal. If Barbossa had both the Black Pearl _and_ the charts, Jack's travel wouldn't have a purpose and Elizabeth being there wouldn't have a purpose. She wouldn't have anything to occupy herself with. Jack seemed to share her point of view, which lead Elizabeth to sigh in frustration with herself for not knowing he would have.

"Well that's not much of a bargain at all, now is it?" he said as if Barbossa was being entirely idiotic to think he'd take Elizabeth in place of the charts. Elizabeth turned on him, hurt.

"No charts, no bargain." Barbossa grabbed Elizabeth's arm and she struggled angrily.

"Let me go!" she yelled, punching and kicking him in every place she could reach. Just as she gave him a particularly good kick, and he let her go, rubbing his leg angrily, Elizabeth looked up at Jack, who looked confused.

"Who said I wanted Elizabeth?" he asked, looking at Barbossa suspiciously.

"Never did I say _you_ wanted _her_, Jack." Barbossa grumbled, letting go of his leg and straightening up. Jack's eyes widened and he looked at Elizabeth, confused.

Barbossa laughed. "Let me give you a situation." He said. Jack looked at him. "Let's say, hypothetically, ye took Miss Swann an' the Pearl and me the charts." He started slowly, "The Pearl's a fast ship, Jack. You could just turn her around an' gun me down an' take the charts fer yerself. So what kind of bargain would that be on my part if ye ended up with all three and me none?" he asked. Jack frowned.

"Aye, but if it were that easy, would ye not have gunned me down when ye had the chance before, scurried to the remains of me ship and taken the charts, ey?" he said. Barbossa raised an eyebrow.

"What are ye willin' to bargain, Jack?" he asked slowly. Jack looked at the two ships, then at Elizabeth, and then patted his chest. He tapped his chin with his forefinger a few times in thought, and then looked at Barbossa.

His mouth was open for a couple of seconds before he spoke. "We both board the Pearl…" He started, gesturing to the Black Pearl, "And Lizzie comes along of course," he added quickly. Barbossa raised an eyebrow, "I keep the charts, but use the ship we're _both _on, in which to figure out where we need to go, ey? You and me, we both get equal share of the fountain. Now that's a bargain don't ye think?"

"What of the crew? What of the rest of us? What do we gain?" Elizabeth shouted, outraged, but Barbossa ignored her.

"What of your ship? The…" he trailed off.

"_The Sea's Mystery…_" Jack said darkly, "Well, 'm thinking she stays here until we come back with the fountain."

"Jack…" Barbossa said sadly, "I doubt yer gonna marvel the luck to have a ship stay here unguarded _and_ unstolen."

Jack nodded, "Do ye have a better plan?" Barbossa frowned, "What is it exactly that ye want with Elizabeth?"

Barbossa nodded slowly and then grinned, "I want her to stay with me and me crew."


	5. Betrayal

Elizabeth was sitting on the sand gloomily, her back against a tree, watching the two captains as they still argued. It was getting dark and Elizabeth was sick of this. At this rate, they were never going to make it anywhere. They'd all die sooner than figure this out. She sighed and rested her head against the tree behind her, looking up into the sky. She wondered what Will was doing. Probably the same thing he'd been doing for as long as he'd been away. She felt tears burn in her throat and she closed her eyes and looked down. She'd left Will. She'd left him to find Jack. She couldn't bear to think of how hurt he'd be when he found out… or _if _he found out.

Elizabeth opened her eyes. She never had to let him find out. She could always come back to the island after ten years and pretend she'd stayed there the whole time. She shook her head. She couldn't lie to Will, she just couldn't. But she couldn't tell him the truth… that would hurt him badly and Elizabeth didn't want to hurt him at all. She put her head in her hands and felt regret rush through her horribly. Then there was a loud yell and she looked up, seeing Barbossa and Jack still arguing, but much louder than before.

"It's already worked out!" Jack yelled.

"I don't be likin' our current arrangements, Jack!" Barbossa yelled back.

"That's the thing… I do!" Jack growled.

Elizabeth sighed angrily and closed her eyes again, breathing deeply. They were never going to work this out. Not like this, it was crazy. She opened her eyes to see that the crews of both ships had gotten out and were now scattered all over the island. Pintel and Ragetti were examining the secret rum hoard that she and Jack had discovered to be finished all that time ago. Some were trying to find some supplies, unsuccessfully, and two men were trying to light a fire. Elizabeth bit her lip, feeling almost sorry for the few crew members that wouldn't be needed if Jack and Barbossa decided to go together on the Pearl, when she felt someone sit next to her. She looked around and sighed, moving away an inch. Jack chuckled.

"Thought you would have warmed up to me by now." He muttered. Elizabeth looked away. "No?" he asked sadly, but Elizabeth knew he was still smiling. She shook her head.

"Why did ye leave that island?" Jack asked softly.

"Shouldn't you be bargaining with Barbossa or something?" Elizabeth snapped, glaring at him. Jack just smiled.

"_Arguing_… with Barbossa… isn't as satisfying as you may think. In fact, I distaste it quite a lot." Jack sighed and looked over at the two ships. Barbossa was running his hand along the front of Jack's ship. He was probably seeing how new it looked… or how sturdy it felt.

"Have you come to any decision at all?" Elizabeth asked. Jack chuckled.

"You don't know Pirates at all, do ye?" Jack accused. Elizabeth frowned and looked down.

"It was pointless for me to leave the island," she muttered, rolling her eyes and standing. Jack followed her immediately and grabbed her arm.

"But _why_ did ye leave the island?" Jack asked. Elizabeth was never going to tell the truth. Not after he ignored her. She turned to him.

"Let's just say I was suffocating." She said dryly, "What with no human communication or contact, and nothing to listen to but my own thoughts, and the pain of holding my husband's heart in a chest in my arms… well, I was going insane." She added so that it seemed like the truth. Well, she reasoned, it _was_ the truth. It just wasn't _all_ of the truth.

"I didn't think you'd last long." Jack smiled and let go of Elizabeth's arm. Elizabeth felt her gaze lift to his eyes. She started letting her mind drift as she stared into them, feeling herself start to drown in them, before she tore her eyes away and shook her head a few times.

"Why were you angry?" she whispered, still not looking at him. Jack was silent for a long time and Elizabeth finally looked up at him. He was frowning, obviously trying to think of what to say.

"I promised Will I'd look after ye…" he said in a growled whisper, turning away and walking over to the tree they'd been sitting against, throwing himself to the ground and putting his head in his hands. Elizabeth bit her lip and walked over to him, sitting next to him and staying silent for a while.

"Don't blame yourself." She whispered.

"Will's going to be angry when he finds out, luv. Maybe ye'd not have left if I'd stayed with ye. Or maybe…" Jack went silent.

"Maybe the circumstances would have changed between us had you stayed, causing Will to be more hurt in the long run." Elizabeth muttered quickly, getting up and folding her arms on her chest.

"Aye." Jack sighed. Elizabeth turned around to face him. He wasn't looking at her.

"Jack." She whispered. He looked up at her, "It's not-"

"I'm hatin' to break up the little reuntitin' ye'd been havin' but I need to talk to ye, Miss Swann." Barbossa walked up behind her and she jumped, facing him.

"Me?" she asked, looking at Jack and back at Barbossa. What part did she have in this?

"Aye… you." Barbossa grinned and Elizabeth followed him away from Jack, toward the two ships. Barbossa turned to face her and she almost ran into him. She winced and stepped back.

"Ye remember our agreement, Elizabeth?" he sneered. Elizabeth's eyes widened. She'd completely forgotten that she'd promised to distract Jack, but she'd done it anyway.

"Yes." She said, as if she'd meant to stay true to the agreement.

"I searched the ship… it's not there. So it must be…" Barbossa looked at Jack.

"… With Jack." Elizabeth finished in a whisper. Barbossa nodded.

"Ye need to get it for me." He said, glancing at Jack.

Elizabeth's eyes widened. "No!" she hissed in a whisper, "I said I'd distract him, but I never said I'd steal it for you!" she frowned. Barbossa grasped her arm tightly.

"I took you here, you need to help me." He whispered. Elizabeth bit her lip and nodded. Barbossa grinned, "There be no friends amongst thieves, Miss Swann." He told her and let her go, pushing her in Jack's direction. Elizabeth rubbed the arm he'd grabbed as she walked. She couldn't betray Jack. But what else could she do? She couldn't think of a way to betray Barbossa instead… but maybe Jack could.


End file.
